In an electronic component mounting system that mounts an electronic component on a substrate to manufacture a mounting substrate, equipment units that are installed in a main body device to perform given functions in a mounting operation are used aside from the main body device for electronic component mounting. For example, in order to supply electronic components held by a carrier tape, a tape feeder is used in combination with a tape reel on which the carrier tape is wound for storage. Also, in order to pull out the electronic components supplied by the tape feeder, a nozzle that adsorbs the electronic components attached to a mounting head is used.
In the electronic component mounting system, a large variety of electronic components are mounted on plural types of substrates, and the equipment units such as the tape feeder and the nozzle need to be provided with characteristics corresponding to the type of electronic components. As a result, there is a need to prepare and store a large variety and enormous number of equipment units at a production site of the component mounting. The above equipment units are essential for the component mounting operation, and if a necessary equipment unit is not supplied when necessary, the equipment is forced to stop. As a result, it is remarkably important to appropriately manage the equipment units in use and in stock from the viewpoint of production management.
For that reason, up to now, there has been introduced a management system that compiles a database containing a variety of information on the components and the equipment units on an electronic component mounting line, for example, a stock component management file and a cartridge management file to automatically create setup instructions for combining NC data used in the mounting operation, a component supply reel, and the tape feeder together in advance (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In the prior art disclosed in this Patent Literature example, spot components such as the component supply reel that holds electronic components, and the tape feeder in which the component supply reel is loaded are identified by an identifying means such as bar codes, individually, and delivery operation and the setup operation are executed on the basis of the above identification information. As a result, the stock state of the equipment unit is correctly grasped, and the setup operation is efficiently conducted.